It's all about 'I do'
by MackayFire
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Mainly Chuck's POV about writing his wedding vows and his relationship with Blair. Chuck/Blair as always :


_Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or any of it's characters, I'm just not that lucky._

_**A/N: **Random surge of inspiration wrote this story! It's from Chuck's POV mainly because I usually write from Blair's and Chuck rocks! Their ages etc is left up to your imagination it's just a little slice of life that I wanted to share._

_  
Also the next chapter to Love and other misadventures may be awhile coming because due to technical difficulties I've lost the next chapter off my computer (tears of frustration I tell you!) so I'll have to rewrite it grr. _

_**Reviews recieve my eternal gratitude and imaginary hugs :)**_

* * *

Chuck Bass was a man who never failed at anything he set his mind to. How many people could say that? Okay, so not everyone had unlimited resources and the best schooling money could buy but the fact still stood.When he faceddeath, Chuck was sure he could bribe the grim reaper to put off the inevitable. He didn't want immortality he wasn't that narcissistic but nevertheless he was convinced that he could negotiate expiration like he would a business deal. Okay so maybe he was a little delusional but no one was perfect.

So what the fuck was so hard about writing his vowels then? _Everything_ apparently if the time was anything to go by. He'd sat for two hours with a pen and paper and the only thing he'd finished was a decent glass of scotch.

He thought of calling his father for help considering he'd had more than enough practice at getting married (was it his fourth wife now?) but that would mean having to concede defeat and actually communicate with his parent. Obviously he could afford to stare into space for a little longer.

His phone pierced shrilly through his blank haze as it vibrated on the coffee table before him. He deserved a short break after all the mental effort he'd attempted.

"What's up Archibald?"

"Nothing much, I just finished the last preparations for operation last supper. I'm going to make you proud dude, this is the pièce de résistance of all things wedding."

Chuck could hear Blair arguing in his head that the actual _ceremony_ was the pièce de résistancebut Chuck was convinced it was the honeymoon. He was happy to be proved wrong though especially because the thought of the actual cerenomy gave him a wicked tension headache.

"Let's hope its more impressive than the 'operation' title."

"Aw c'mon, Dan is the creative one what do you expect? Besides, discussing 'the last supper' in front of my girlfriend leaves her completely clueless and a little impressed that I know anything biblical let alone to talk about it with my guy mates."

Nate did have a thing for gullible beauties. Blair excluded of course but Chuck was pretty sure Serena could be counted if they ever actually dated. Give the boy his due though, calling it the last supper was a little smart. It was the last 'feast' before the death of his old life forever. He could look at hot strippers and flirty barmaids and not feel too guilty because it was his _sanctioned _night to be lecherous and drunk without getting verbally assaulted by his fiancée.

He would be bound to Waldorf forever after that night so he wasn't going to waste it, he wasn't being overly sentimental or anything it was just that weddings were turning out to be more stressful than hostile takeovers and if writing his vowels was this difficult he definitely wasn't planning on going through this hell twice. It made his sappy fiancée happy though and he couldn't help but _not_ regret it when he caught her beaming at random strangers without her knowledge.

She was on an entire other planet that Serena had apparently existed on all her life because she was disturbingly ditzy and nice. He just hoped whatever planet she was currently visiting would give her back to him as the normally cynical andsharp Blair he knew and loved.

"Okay I trust you, you have been my partner in debauchery all these years after all, I must have taught you something useful. Just remember to check the 'entertainment' are the gender they appear and that there is no photographic evidence that will come back to haunt me in a divorce.

"Shut up about divorce before you're even married, you don't get to be wearied and grumpy until at least ten years in to a marriage it's like the rule."

Chuck groaned, what did he ever see in this Archibald?

"Have you met our parents? Do you know one couple that have stayed together over a decade?"

Nate paused for a moment and a triumphant smirk graced his features.

"Tom Hanks and Rita Wilson! Also my grandparents were together for overfourty years so get over it."

Chuck sighed.

"Fine but I'm just saying the successes are few and far between."

"Stop being such a pessimistic ass, I mean more so than usual anyway. You're just scared and are trying to find excuses for fucking stuff up when you know in the end it's going to be because you're a douche. You can't help who you are man but at least recognise your major flaw and try and work around it when you're actually a husband."

They both laughed.

"I knew there was a good reason you're my best man."

"Of course, my startling good looks blind people to how much of a brat you actually are."

Chuck scoffed.

"That's weird, I've been thinking the exact same thing about you all these years. Great minds eh?"

Nate smiled.

"So seriously Bass, are you getting cold feet because if you cheat on Blair or break her heart I will hunt you down, friend or no."

"Not about being with Blair just the whole declaring my love in front of everyone I've ever met. I mean I don't even tell Blair that much, that's why we work because she just get's me and knows just because I don't write her sonnets or says those three words every other minute that I don't feel it."

"You mean she has come to terms with you being emotionally stunted?"

"Pretty much."

"Then she really is the one."

"I have such an urge to beat the crap out of you."

"Write that then."

"Write what?"

He hardly thought admitting his friend deserved to be physically assaulted in front of an entire congregation was what Blair was expecting.

"Thanks for understanding I'm an emotionally stunned douche and loving me anyway."

"Wow I can not wait until you're in my place and I'll be sitting smugly by."

"You know what I mean though seriously, just pretend you're normal and that there's going to be no one else there and say what comes to you. When you see her looking at you with those adoring, expectant eyes you wont be at a loss for words."

That was so not true, every time she looked at him like that his throat closed up and he couldn't breathe let alone speak. No one had ever made him feel like that and now he had to stand in front of _that_ and be articulate and sentimental. It was impossible!

"Do you think I could convince her to elope?"

"The girl who planned her extravaganza of a wedding since she was six?"

"Okay fair point."

"I'll let you go and get back to it, just to let you know to meet at my house at eight and bring something I can blindfold you with."

"Okay and remember I need enough sleep to be able to stand at the altar tomorrow."

"You'll be sweet don't worry."

He couldn't stop worrying, he was going to give himself a fucking ulcer but he just agreed and said goodbye instead of whining about his new bout of neurosis like a little girl.

Knowing Blair she'd had her vowels written and laminated for weeks and she had tactfully refrained from asking about the progress of his. She either really trusted him or she was too distracted by her own wedding preparations, hopefully both.

* * *

_One year earlier._

"Will you marry me B?"

Blair eyes were wide with confused astonishment as she stared across at her boyfriend. She was sitting cross legged in her pyjamas with her hair in a messy bun and her mouth full of chinese takeout. She swallowed quickly but couldn't form words. She decided to ignore him because it was more likely she'd misheard him and would embarrass herself asking him if he had proposed than he actually had done so. She stared back at Fraser Crane who was being witty on the widescreen.

"Blair?"

"Mm?

"Did you hear me?"

She shook her head slowly and some food fell out of her mouth on to her lap. It wasn't completely a lie, she just didn't believe what she had heard.

"Oh."

He was silent for a moment and she wondered if he actually _had_proposed but realised she was obviously mentally incompetent and was happy to have escaped being committed to a deficient wife.

"Will you marry me?"

She definitely hadn't misheard him that time!

"Uh yes?"

He loosened his tie slightly, he had only returned from work an hour ago and had chosen food over getting changed.

"Are you sure? Do you want to phone a friend? You've obviously already got a 50/50 and we can't ask the audience."

He was being a dick because he was nervous and that made her grin rather than get pissy.

"Yes of course I'll marry you."

Chuck's whole body relaxed.

"Good because even my ego isn't big enough for that kind of rejection."

She continued to stare curiously at him, she wasn't jumping around like he hoped she would. It was weird, he'd roll his eyes and say something assy when she acted like a little girl but he secretly craved it and what better time?

"What?"

Her staring was creeping him out, where was her list of wedding details stashed behind the couch? Where was her phone glued to her ear as she called Serena?

"What made you do it?"

"You know the usual reasons people want to get married."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Wow Bass you're really overwhelming me with your romanticism."

He gave her an intense look, the look reserved for no one but her.

"_You know why_."

She had always hoped for something like 'Blair you are the love of my life and I can't live another minute withoutknowing you're mine forever' or something amazing like that but somehow 'you know why' had been better than anything she had ever heard before. How pathetic was that? The truth was that was Chuck and Chuck was what she wanted. The words sent shivers up her spine and she was positively beaming, that finally made him grin.

"Why now?"

Chuck sighed but indulged her.

"I don't know, I remember when we were first friends and you seemed such a stuck up, cold hearted bitch whose appearance was always immaculate and you rarely smiled around me. I was thinking that as I look at you shoving takeout in your mouth like you'll never eat again in those ratty pyjamas with hearts on them that you've had for years. You've got on no make up on and you're just _you_. I just realised that I'll never want anything more or anyone more than what you are right now. You're perfect. Then the words just sort of flew out of my mouth."

Blair had tears in her eyes, see he could be sweet when he wanted to be!

"But you don't want to take it back? You know what a wedding like ours will be like."

"Bring it on, as long as you keep wearing those pyjamas and keep eating like a pig around me when we are married I'll deal."

Blair laughed loudly with a spring roll poking out the side of her mouth. He leaned in to kiss her even if it meant licking sweet chilli sauce off her lips, he wasn't going to complain when she hadn't even mentioned a lack of ring (she'd adore shopping for it tomorrow anyway). As he began to kiss her she moved her face left and right so that she was rubbing various sauces on to his face and laughed triumphantly at her effort, he pretended to groan in annoyance but didn't let go of her head or his attack on her lips. He was nothing if not persistent.

This was the Blair no one but Chuck saw and apparently she had a good reason to keep it hidden. Still Chuck loved her for it, it was genuine and with their lives so few things were.

* * *

Chuck smiled happily to himself as he recollected why and how he had proposed (it was times like these he had to remind himself) and suddenly he knew exactly what he was going to say in front of all those people. He would put the sentences together in his head the next day so they were fresh in his mind but the point was whatever he said was going to be genuine, it might not be _Shakespeare _but Blair would know it was from him and that was what she deserved. 

_Fin._


End file.
